


[Podfic] as cuddly as a cactus

by aethel, forzandopod, inkjunket, klb, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Meta, Christmas, Ensemble Cast, Experimental Podfic, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: “You misunderstand,” says Captain Holt. “I placed the elf on my shelf.” There is a long pause. “His name is Jingles,” Captain Holt offers, as if this will clarify proceedings.Jake blinks. Twice.[Podfic + Experimental Podfic + Meta]





	[Podfic] as cuddly as a cactus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as cuddly as a cactus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817578) by [hardlygolden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlygolden/pseuds/hardlygolden). 



> Recorded at Podfic Summer Sizzle 2017. We got experimental with this one, and the result is podfic three ways:
> 
> 1\. traditional multivoice - Each podficcer plays a different character
> 
> 2\. sentence by sentence - We recorded in the round, switching to the next podficcer in the circle after every sentence
> 
> 3\. word by word - We took the above idea to the extreme and moved to the next podficcer after every word. Which was really difficult! We ended up having lots of conversations about the process during scene breaks, so this file is mostly unedited and contains all of those meta discussions
> 
> Thanks for listening!
> 
> -Shmaylor

  
_cover art by[akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)_

**traditional multivoice**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/PSS/as%20cuddly%20as%20a%20cactus.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**sentence by sentence**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/PSS/as%20cuddly%20as%20a%20cactus%20sentences.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**word by word + meta**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/PSS/as%20cuddly%20as%20a%20cactus%20words.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [as cuddly as a cactus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2817578)

 **Written by:** [hardlygolden](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlygolden/pseuds/hardlygolden)

 **Audio Editing by:** [shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

 **Performed by:** [aethel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel), [elaineofshalott](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule), [forzandopod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod), [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket), [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor) & [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

 **Outro Music:** "Let It Snow" - Dean Martin

**Download All Three:**[zipped mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/PSS/as%20cuddly%20as%20a%20cactus%20full.zip) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/PSS/as%20cuddly%20as%20a%20cactus.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Total Length:** 01:12:17

****


End file.
